Judgement
by Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex
Summary: Set postmanga, Alucard returns to find crime and corruption on the streets of London. Crime is running rampant, with a group of gangsters holding the city in a grip of terror. He watches as Seras sets out on a personal mission to wage a war against this group despite Integra's strict orders. Aswell as struggles whether to stay out of her way as she asks, or aid her in this war. AXS
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**** IMMORTALS**

_**Authors note: **__Well folks heres to the start of a new fanfic for my already growing list of fics folks. This one will be more closely focused on Seras and an enemy that has something special to do with her. There will still be AlucardxSeras in the story, but Alucard will only make brief appearances and will mostly be watching, not acting as this is a war Seras personally wishes to fight on her own. It will be very dark, with alot of crime, violence, drugs, rape (mostly attempted) and street war. If any of you have watched DCs animated movie the Batman: The Dark knight returns and know about the little war saga between Batman and the mutant gangsters. Youll see some similarities between this fic and that saga. ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER FOLKS._

_**Full summary:**__ Alucard returns after 30 years to find hell, crime and corruption festering in the streets of the still recovering London. Crime is running rampant, the vampire race is slowly becoming extinct upon the streets and a group of gangsters holds the city in a grip of terror unlike any group imagined. Alucard watches as Seras sets out on a personal mission to wage a personal war against this group despite Integra's strict orders. But Alucard has discovered this group has done more harm to her than any. The question that needs to be answered though is, will he intervene and join her in this battle, or stay out of her way and watch her face her demons as she insists he does._

* * *

Integra sat alone behind her desk and ran threw the papers that lay before her. Enjoying the quiet peaceful evenings she had the luxury of lately. A massive dicrease in vampire activity was a welcome relief for her aged mind. What few that remained in her country had retreated into seclusion beyond the point of even existing. It was a welcome relief for both her and her soldiers who all had tiredlessly been working hard the past few years hunting down and elliminating the last of the rogue vampires who posed a threat.

However, despite the fact that her city seemed free of vampires, she released a heavy sigh as there was another, growing threat to her country that was festering on the streets that just came to mind. Because Londons infrastructure, economy and people for a long time remained homeless, jobless and unprosperous, the city had delved deep into a dark era of extreme poverty the likes of which none had witnessed before. Crime and violence amongst her people ran rampent throughout the streets of the city. She rarely ever ventured from the comfort of her mansion and mostly turned her blind eye to the seriousness of the situation. The Hellsing family was ofcourse created specifically to fight the undead and supernatural forces that threatened the country, not delve into its economic constraits and crime stats. That was not her duty or place. However, recently she had started to grow more worried about the dire situation. Recently in the past decade a group of gangsters had arrived upon the streets of her still recovering city. They called themselves the Immortals. At first they seemed like your normal average small time drug dealing group. However in recent years it appeared their numbers had swarmed in size and they seemed more like an organisation of street terrorists. Kidnapping women and children, demanding a ransome, only to end their hostages life once they acquired their pay due. Slaughtering hundreds of innocents during the night. From nuns and priests at churches to innocent babies who lied sleeping within their craddles. That, along with the drugs they were massproducing on the streets and selling amongst the populace. The police and other governmental forces who were in charge of dealing with such scum seemed to be utterly useless when it came to handeling these people. Their authority and weapons meant nothing to this group who ran them over and did what they pleased. Committing all forms of acts in her city. From petty and high stock theft to murder and random violence.

Although, very recently, something else was stirring up. As she watched the news lately, there were reports of instances that were beginning to rise showing certain members and units of the Immortals groups being attacked and beaten. During ofcourse many of their activities such as theft and murder that were halted by the assailant. What was most interesting was all the Immortals victims claimed they were attacked by a creature in the form of a white banchie. At first Integra thought it may have been the work of a vampire, yet none of the victims were fed upon or drained in their attacks.

What also seemed interesting was these attacks on these criminals only started occuring just a few weeks ago. When both her vampiric servants Alucard and Seras started sneaking out of the mansion and heading off into the city without her permission and much to her dismay.

_Coincidence_

_I think not_

She thought to herself with a bit of a smirk forming on her wrinkled face.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the desolate and rotting streets of the city within the pouring rain. A lone individual walked his way down an almost empty road. Alucard, dressed in his usual clothing walked his way through the wreaking streets of London, taking in the sight and sents of all that was before him. The smell of washed away blood from all the crime that had befallen the city. The stench of druggs that swarmed all the human communities and filled the air. The aroma of fear and corruption that ravaged the innocents minds that dwelled in these streets. The city had really gone to hell in his absence. Truly, war is not the true murderer, that much he has learnt when it comes to societies. Its the aftermath and nightmarish attempts at rebuilding that which once was so great that was the real killer. It is during those times that the minds of criminality take advantage and gain power over the people.

How amusing he thought, as had he been successful in conquering London more than a century ago. Perhaps all this crime and corruption would not have been given the opportunity to have festered to such levels. He could imagine it all now, streaked and impaled corpses of all those who dared pose a threat to the prospering kingdom he would have created, staked for all to see. It would have been like his days of old as Vlad the Impaler. Any who dared commit any crimes in his land would suffer live impalement as punishment for such transgressions. Though many criticised him for the punishments being far to cruel and inhumane. It still ensured obedience amongst his people and ensured prosperity without crime. Aswell as made sure the Ottoman invaders at the time stayed clear away from him. If only he could enforce the same upon London now. He could turn the tide and finally end all the suffering within this city. Sadly he had duties as Hellsing's hunter and his opportunity for domination had slipped away far too long ago.

"ChickiChickiChicki". A voice called snapping Alucard out of his thoughts.

He looked to the shadows of the allyway he stood in and watched as two young teen boys appeared right out of the shadows and approached him. They both were dressed in jeans and had the same spiky mohawk hairstyle punk kids went for these days. Aswell as a pair of dark red tinted shades upon their faces. They smiled and chuckled as they approached and encircled him like a pair of wolves.

"Chickilicken Slice en dice". One of them stated as they both pulled out 2 blades and stalked towards him smiling sickly.

"Circle round em Rob, show him were nasty". The same one spoke as he pointed his jagged bladed weapon towards Alucard.

Were these idiots actually trying to rob him?. Alucard thought with a bit of amusement at their tenacity.

"Spuds awful big yo". One of them said remarking Alucards tall height and sounding a bit reluctant with what they had in mind, yet still held a smile on his face.

"Circle round em slack, draw yo sticker out, slice him real good". The other more confident boy stated, emphasising what they really had in mind.

Were they really going to try and ice him, Alucard thought with a smirk forming on his lips. The more reluctant of the pair saw his smirk and backed off a bit.

"Chee, spuds into this bro". He stated with a frown.

"So what, we still jack em, we slicer dicers, we stick him up". The other, more confident of the pair said as he urged his partner on.

Alucard chuckled at their nervousness, amused at how bold they were at first. Yet how cautious and reluctant they turned out... they had reason to.

"Spuds really into this man, should'nt do it when their into it bro". The more reluctant stated as he caught Alucards chuckle, just before Alucard smiled at him and showed off his sharpened canines.

"Wow Spud, bros a vampster!". He stated noticing Alucards fangs and realising his true nature and began backing off.

His partner watched as he then turned tail and ran away before staring back at Alucard and snarling at him like a dog.

"Best get back to the boss about this". He stated before he too turned tail and left the area.

Alucard watched as the two fools cowardly retreated from him. He was truly inclined to follow after them and teach them a lesson. However, as ordered by Integra he was not at liberty to harm humans without good reason or unless they struck at him first. If only they had carried on with their endevour, there'd be two mangled and drained corpses the officials would have to clean up tonight. Sadly, they were wise not to pursue unfortunately, Alucard thought as he used his abilities to fly up and observe the rest of the city from the air instead of the ground.

* * *

Nearby, an elderly woman walked down the street as the rain continued to pour down on her. She carried in her arms several groceries and tried her best to get to her home to get out of the rain sooner. As she quickened her pace, she unfortunately tripped on the wet pavement and allowed a few of her goods to fall from her grasp. She then bent to pick them up, before she heard a sound near her.

"Im cold mommy". A voice suddenly spoke to the woman.

Confused, she looked to see the shadowy, concealed form of a man who stood in the alley near her.

"Why dont you come inside mommy, make me feel warm". He stated as he extended his arm towards her.

"What?, No!". She stated as he grabbed her and pulled her into the alley he stood in.

He held his one arm over her chest and took out of his pocket a knife that he held to her throat.

"Talk sweet to me mommy, make me feel safe". He said as he hovered the blade over her throat as she tried to scream before he quickly descended the weapon towards her heart.

However, before the blade could hit its mark, a gloved hand grabbed his face from behind. And quickly dragged him into the alley before he could scream, forcing him to release the woman from his grip.

"What the-". He shouted but was cut off as a gloved hand grabbed him by the throat once more and slammed him hard against the walls.

He looked down to see the arm belonged to female looking being that stood before him. Cloaked in a long white fabric that hid most of her features but left her nose and mouth exposed.

"Get the fuck off me bitch". The boy stated as the being held him up against the wall.

In response, she simply grabbed him by the chest and flung against the brick wall. Bashing his skull against them and breaking some of his bones. He tried to fight back, grabbing his knife to try and stab her, but she moved incredibly fast and easily knocked his weapon out of his hands with a quick kick. Before punching and slamming him against the walls once more.

"Had enough". She asked deathly seriously as he heavily breathed after being slammed about.

"3 weeks ive been looking for your lab setup for those drugs and ive still not found it, were is it". She asked gripping his throat.

"Suck my cock bitch". He said before she punched him deep into his abdomine, making him feel like he was going to throw up his insides.

"I ask again, wheres the setup". She asked before grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the walls.

"I dont know jack lady". He stated as she slammed him once more.

"Dont force me to extract the information I want via your throat". She dangerously stated emphasising her true vampiric nature as she elongated her fangs and opened her jaws.

"I-I sware lady, I dont know shit. Im just a small timer who just recently joined with the Immortals, I dont know anything about their drug lab setup. I mean it, just don't, dont suck me, please". He pleaded as sweat ran down his face and the smell of urine from his pants filled the vampiresses nostrils.

In response with disgust she simply sent him flying against the wall once more. Knocking him out and watching as he slumped to the ground completely unconscious before her.

"Your lucky im at the mercy of those who have power over me. And that they forbade me from taking human life unnecessarily". She spoke as she quickly disappeared from the site of the alleyway, just as quickly as she came.

Alucard watched from high above as Seras, disguised in that white cloak of hers left the scene and the criminal behind. Transforming into a shadowy form and heading back to the Hellsing estate. She obviously did'nt know he was about and watching, for he had clevery concealed himself from her as he watched all that transpired before him. This was growing into a regular schedule he had only recently begun to notice on Seras's own personal agenda. Every night she would leave the Hellsing estates grounds, dressed in that white cloak of hers and go out into the town to hunt these specific criminals of the Immortals organisation. For what reason Alucard himself didnt know the answer to. She wasnt hunting them for a meal, or even performing a duty in the line of the Hellsing organisation by doing all of this. Was she perhaps performing one of her own moral obligations that was left in her mind from her days as a police officer. That had to be a possible reason for her as Alucard could think of no other reason for why she was hunting these criminals. To be honest he could'nt blame her. With the city in this state and crime running as rampent as it was who would'nt wish to simply step in and make a difference. Hed have to question her on this new behaviour to find out the real reason the moment he got back to the mansion. With that thought he silently transformed himself into a flock of bats that flew off into the night sky.

However, unknown to him, just as he flew off, one of the Immortals gangsters watched and saw everything. Completely hidden from Alucards sight within a building as he spied both on him and Seras. The moment Alucards form disappeared he drew out a cellphone from his pocket and dailed a number.

"Big Red and Busty Blonde just left the scene leader". He spoke to his contact.

"Good, tell the rest of our boys they may continue the looting as scheduled bro". His contact responded.

"Sure leader". He replied before ending the call and dialing in a new number.

"Yeah, we got word from the boss, lets go down big bro". He stated with a sick grin as he began to exit the building he was scouting in.

As he descended down the flight of stairs of the old building, the sound of a massive explosion was suddenly heard coming from outside, followed by screams of innocents as they either ran for their lives or suffered their burning fate.

* * *

_**Authors note:**__ Well, heres the first chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far. The next chapter will out as soon as I can get it out folks. TILL THEN, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW THIS AND ALL MY OTHER FICS FOLKS!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : ****HELLS DESCENT**

_**Authors note: **__Well I hope I get more favs, views and reviews with this update folks. This chapter will mostly be hinting towards the reason why Seras is targeting and hunting criminals. Aswell as be introducing the fics main antagonists and Alucards reaction to all of this. Enjoy everybody._

* * *

Late that evening at the Hellsing mansion, a shadowy figure made its way past all the guards, over the walls and deep into the mansions dungeon basements. It did'nt take its solid, true form until she eventually reached her allocated bedroom. Still dressed in her white cloak like disguise, Seras quickly entered her room, switched on her light and removed her cloak, placing it back into her cupboard, away from the sight of anyone who walked in. The young draculina whom everyone in Hellsing had known to possess a cheerful and lively attitude with a smile upon her face, walked to her rooms table with a stern, angered look. The once happy smile she usually was supposed to possess was replaced by a scowl. The vampiress sighed as she stretched her body slightly and moved to obtain her bloodpack that was lying in a bucket of melted ice. Quickly she grabbed the pack and with her teeth, she swiftly tore it open and threw her head back along with the pack as she in less that 10 seconds downed the contents of the pack. After finishing the pack, she quickly crumpled the bag up and threw it into the nearby bin before whiping her mouth clean of her drink. The joy and grace the Draculina usually showed at this time of the evening, was completely opposite to what she was portraying now. Still possesing a stern, angry look, she used her shadow abilities to remove most of her clothing off her body. With nothing but a pink sports bra and white panty on herself. Seras walked to her wooden coffin and willed the lid of the deathbed to open. After it did as she commanded, Seras crawled into the box and instantly closed her eyes to fall asleep with the look of anger still upon her face. Unlike her sire, she did not will the lid of the coffin to close as she slept. It made her feel a bit too claustrophobic, plus it was nice to feel a good breeze of fresh air blow over her, even though she did'nt need to breathe. It was sadly the only thing that comforted her as she slept nowadays. For sadly, night after night after night. She was plagued by the same flashback dream she had so yearned to forget, but relentlessly continued to haunt her.

* * *

It was always the same nightmare each evening.

_In her childhood form, shed see her mother hide her in the closet and promise her that she would come back for her as she heard gunshots sound in the house. _

_After closing the door, several minutes later shed hear the sound of gunshots much closer to her._

_Peaking through the crack of the closet, she looked on with horrified eyes at the same sight that was replaying in her mind over and over again._

_Those men... the sound of their mockery aswell as the sick look one of them had upon his face as he pointed his weapon at her dead mothers head. _

_Seras..._

_She felt it all suddenly boil within her, the fiery rage and angered that demanded her to act. Without thinking, she grabbed the dropped kitchen item and drove it deep into his eye._

_Then she felt it..._

_The sting of the bullet inbedded in her belly, with blood covering her body. Blood that was not just hers, but that of her parents aswell. She tried to scream, and call out for help, but no voice could leave her mouth as she looked on helplessly._

_**Seras...**_

_The one she stabbed now moved to rip open her mother and begin violating her remains infront of her as she released a high pitched scream. _

_Anger boiled within her, mixed with the feeling of helplessness. Tears streamed down her face with her own blood as she cursed herself. She could have been better, she could have done something, had she not been so small and weak. Goddammit, why, why was her family made to suffer, why was she so useless, why was she allowed to live instead of joining her parents, instead of going through the nightmarish torment that came after and was now haunting her. And now more than ever, was propelling her to her newest and darkest journey._

_**Seras victoia Awaken!**_

* * *

A voice finally called out, breaking through the dream layer of her nightmare and demanding the Draculina to return to consciousness. Immediately responding to the command, Seras's eyes shot wide open and she sat up straight in her coffin, breathing heavily after recieving the mental shock during her nightmare. Heavily she exhaled and inhaled, despite the fact that she no longer needed to breathe before slowly calming down, noticing there was a presence in her room.

"Master...". She lowly said, not even turning to her side to see her sire seated at her rooms table, blankly staring at her.

As if ignoring his presence, she simply stood up from her coffin. Not caring that she was almost naked and in her sires presence, which was very unusual of her. Uncaringly, she walked to her cupboard to nonchalantly wrap a gown around herself as Alucard continued to stare at her.

"You have some explaining to do Police-girl". He said lowly as she finished tying the article of clothing around herself.

With a straight face, Seras did not answer immediately and instead moved to the table and reached for the new ice bucket bloodpack that was already placed there for her. As she took hold of it, Alucard watched her carefully, slightly arching his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?". She finally said, opening the pack and beginning to down its contents.

In response, Alucard simply stood up and moved to her cupboard as she angrily watched him. Swiftly, he opened the door and drew out the white cloak she had worn during her "outings" and held it to her.

"You've been careful in your choice of disguises my fledgling, but you will have to do far better than that to outsmart and fool me". He said before tossing the cloak to the ground and Seras in response, partly sneered before averting her eyes away from him.

"Master, im really not in the mood for this".

"Neither am I, and nor shall Integra whose starting to catch onto your little hunt for criminals sooner than you think". He said with slight anger in his tone as he moved closer to tower over Seras who was still sternly looking away from him.

He stood there, with a rising anger growing inside him as Seras continued to look away from him and refuse to say a word which angered the vampire king even more at her audacity.

"Forgive me master, but can I politely say this... **mind your own damn business**". She finally said, still keeping her face to the side and out of his view and made Alucards eyes glow brightly with rage.

Quickly and without thinking, he grabbed Seras by her throat and dragged her up from her seat to hold her up a few feet off the ground as he angrily snarled at her.

"You'd do best not to disrespect your sire fledgling". He said angrily as he gripped her neck while she continued to blankly stare away from him, showing no signs of struggling, or resistance, just pure defiance which angered Alucard even more.

"Be that as it may master, like I said, mind your own damn business". She said as Alucard growled and his fangs lengthened.

With inhuman strength and speed, he slammed Seras's body against the wall. Earning a whimpering cry from the draculina who gasped out slightly as his grip around her neck tightened.

"Think very carefully about the next words you want to utter to me Seras". He dangerously stated, tightening his grip on her.

Seras coughed a bit before she turned her face to angrily stare back at Alucard with the same amount of fire and fury he had. Basically mirroring her sire with her own fierce, almost demonic facade.

"Why, you going to beat me like a disobedient child?". She spat out visciously, enraging him further.

"Stubborn as always police-girl". He snarled, slamming her once more against the wall, earning another cry of pain from his fledgling who partly cringed in his grasp.

"Did you honestly think you could keep such a thing from me. You obviously forget who and what I am Seras. Its the only way I can explain your insubordinate behaviour". He snarled out at her.

"Really, I honestly don't care right now master. I really don't care if I have in anyway hurt your pride by not respecting you the good little obedient slave of a fledgling you want me to be". She retorted, making Alucard widen slightly at her words, but still not whiping the sneer off his face.

"You are pushing your luck with me little girl". He snarled out, flashing his sharpened teeth and making Seras smile at him.

"So, you going to discipline me like you want. Pry for the information you want out of me the hard way". She mockingly said, turning her neck to the side, giving Alucard clear view of what she knew he wanted.

Alucard instead, just stood there for a long time, staring at Seras as she closed her eyes and waited for him to drive his fangs into her.

"What are you waiting for, im ringing the dinner bell, what do you want me to strip for you aswell so you can violate me too. Maybe finish the job that priest you interrupted was going to do with me". She said, making Alucards eyes widen in shock at the words she released from her mouth.

Instantly, he released Seras from her grip and dropped her to the ground before taking a step back to stare at her. Now he noticed some trickles of blood tears were forming in her eyes and she was averting her face away from his so he would'nt see her cry. Slowly he heard her release a few sniffles as he sternly looked at his pained Draculina as she continued to ly on the ground.

"Why?". He asked her in a uncharacteristic, calm demeaner with a soothing voice that made Seras's eyes widen and make her turn to look at him with tears running down her face.

"Why are you doing this to yourself. This will never gring them back Seras and will not stop the pain". He stated, sounding as if he knew why Seras was hunting criminals which made her in shame, look away from him.

"Its not about that, its about getting the justice they deserve". She lowly stated.

"We both know thats not the real reason". She heard him say.

Sadness gripping her, she turned to her master to say a word, but stopped when she noticed he was preparing to leave the room. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand up to try and stop him and say something.

"Its obvious I am not welcome here, and anything I say or do is greeted with hostality and lies". He said, shutting Seras up. "When you are ready and want to tell me everything, and ask for me... my door is always open to you. Till then, you will not see me around, since you've made it clear, there is bad blood between us. Rest well, Seras Victoria". He coldly said, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

As he walked through the hallway of the basement and headed towards his dungeon dwelling. Alucard gritted his teeth in anger as he could feel his fledgling break down in her room and begin sobbing after he left. However, the anger he was feeling, was'nt because he was angry at her for being so weak and crying. Rather, he was angry at himself, for being so prideful at leaving her in such a state to face her own demons alone.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city of London. Loud music was heard playing that was coming from an underground private club. Inside of which, dozens of gangster kids and Immortals street criminals were busy partying and performing illegal activies to pleasure themselves. Minors drinking, taking drugs and fornicating with adults. Strippers and topless women running around partying and having sex. Alcohol and the worst kinds of narcotics being thrown about while loud music played throughout the chamber. As all the people in the room, ran about, partying and screaming at each other. A lone individual calmly sat in a large sofa at the end of the room.

He was a tall man, with tanned skin and a very bulky, muscular form. Sitting on his sofa, he was topless, wearing only a pants and shoes and was riddled with tattoes and piercings that covered his entire upper body. Wrapped around his wrists were chain manicles and he had a mohawk hairstyle that was very reminiscent of a sharklike dorsal fin. What distinguished him even further was that, aside from the red shades he was wearing. All the teeth in his mouth were traiangular and sharpened just like a sharks. He also possesed long, black coloured, sharp nails on his hands and a distinctive scar on his left eye.

As the party went on, the door to the chamber as more Immortals criminals walked in, screaming and highfiving at everyone they passed. They were all carrying guns aswell as two large sacks. The largest was bulky and filled with heavy objects, while the other, was a bit smoother and was wet at the base, as if there was something liquid in the bag. The group of criminals walked up to the man seated at the front and he smiled at them with his sharp teeth.

"Check it leader, we got all them tasty little shiney whineys". The leader of the group said as he and one of the others, took the larger bag and threw onto the floor infront of the man.

The bag opened then and allowed hundreds of most assurdly stolen diamonds and pieces of jewelery to spill out. The sight of such a treasure caused everyone in the room to shout and cheer at the groups success and the wealth. As the stolen items shimmered and sparkled where they laid, the head man smirked at his lower subordinate before standing up and clapping.

"Stoke yo, yah bring ma munchies". He asked as one of the other crew members almost disgustfully grimaced and things went silent in the room.

The subordinate before him smirked then before motioning for the other crew members to bring the other, smaller sack forward. Quickly, they moved and dropped the bag on the ground as if they wanted to be rid of the bag and what lied inside it. With a shark like, toothy smirk, the large man made his way to it and stick his hand in to rummage through its contents. All but a few of the teen gangsters who were in the room looked on in terror and became sick when the man pulled out of the bag a severed newborn baby's head. It was small, plump, with fat cheeks and a beautiful face that once belonged to a beautiful baby child. Holding the still bleeding head in hand, several of the teens puked the moment the man threw the head into his mouth and crunched on it before swallowing the chewed up head.

"This real nasty leader, just like you like em". The subordinate said sickly as he watched his boss with a smirk on his face as he drew out another severed childs head from the bag.

"Tasty". He amusedly retorted, throwing the new head into his mouth.

As he chewed it up, one of the girl members of the crew, held her hand infront of her mouth to prevent herself from vommiting. Doing this, sadly caught the eye of the "Leader" of the immortals and he smirked at her, before walking up and wrapping his hand around her shoulder, making her cringe both in fear and disgust.

"Whats the matter beautiful, you not like human sushi". He asked, looking at her with a blood drenched jaw.

She attempted to turn and leave, feeling sick and disgusted, but he held her still. Just as she was about to say something, he grabbed her wrist and painfully squeezed it.

"Maybe you'll like this". He said before he suddenly with inhuman speed, sent her flying across the room and landin in his sofa.

Before she could react, he leaped at her and slammed his hand upon her throat and choked her as he then began ripping off her cloths and undoing his pants. She struggled in his grip and tried to fight back, but he was 3 times her size and far stronger. He sickly smiled at her as he spread her legs and impaled her. She screamed out, but instead of recieving help or pity, the other criminals and street punks roared in excitement and cheered the man on. As he humped her fiercely, he grabbed a hold of her throat and to her horror, he opened his jaws wide and clamped his shark like teeth on her face. She released muffled screams as he mauled her while he continued to violate her. Suddenly the sound of his followers cheering died down as footsteps making their way towards him could be heard.

"Must it always be when I walk into this establishment that I catch you doing by far the most revolting things". A calm, stern voice suddenly sounded, making the leader turn to look behind him.

Standing before him, was a tall, elderly looking man with white long hair and a beard. He was dressed in a buisness suite and appeared to be neatly groomed as he stood with 6 other business men who most assurdly were his body guards. Straightening himself and pulling his pants up, the immortals leader smiled at the man and raised his arms up in the air.

"Chazz, my main man". He shouted out, approaching to hug the smaller man who sternly looked on at him and endured the emberassing hug, the giant with blood smeered on his face released on him.

"You should have let me known you were coming, could have asked my boys to bring more sushi". He said reaching for another child head from the bag and tossed it into his mouth.

"Thats exactly why I don't call. Glad to see however, you are fully utilizing the resources ive given you and your followers to their fullest extent". The man, Chazz said as he looked around him and eyed everything he saw in the private club, mostly the criminals who were armed with firearms, aswell as the open sack of stolen jewels near him.

"Its no real difficulty for us boss, mostly because its fun to do all these things". He retorted before taking a handful of diamonds and jewels and threw up in the air as the entire room cheered in approval.

"I see, though I am getting word that a certain Draculina of the hellsing organisation is interfering in your plans". Chaz said, suddenly making the room go silent.

"She aint no real problem, the big titted bitch will be off the streets messing with my crew, and down here, sucking my big boy all night". The immortals leader amusedly stated as Chaz snarled at him.

"Enough jokes Simon". He demanded, making the immortals leader gasp in fear almost.

"The very fact that a vampire from the hellsing organisation has taken interest in interfering with our affairs gives me the sickening feel that someone has squeeled about our little plans. Why else would she be pursueing your group so relentlessly".

"Don't ask me boss, maybe shes got a thing for us immortals and is looking to get herself a real gangbang". He amusedly replied as Chaz angrily eyed him.

"But don't worry boss, like I said, ill deal with her". He continued, smirking at Chaz.

"Id rather recommend you try throwing her off your trail and distract her with something else".

"Why? she aint that tough". He said, making Chazz angrily stare at him even more.

"True, but its not her im worried about, its Alucard whose the real threat and the possibility of her supposed death drawing attention would put even more attention on us. Make no mistake, despite your abilities, you are no match for the no life king or an army of trained militants. And I am not yet ready to deal with either of them myself". Chaz roared out fiercely as Simon, the leader cringed.

"I suggest you start performing things alot more suttlely and try to draw less attention to yourselves". He said as all the gangsters and criminals all around him whispered to each other, confused.

"We'll try but it will be boring". Simon finally said, just as Chazz and his guards prepared to leave the room.

"It will be worth it, I promise. Lay low for now and soon you'll have all the fun you can handle in due time". He said as he and his men exited the room and left the Immortals and their leader to continue their activities uninterrupted.

One of the subordinates approached the Immortals leader with a questionable look upon his face.

"Chee leader, why dont we just ice that there fool and have all the fun we want without anybody telling us otherwise". He asked.

"Cause that there fool is our ticket to the big top bro. His gonna give us all we need to make this city ours".

"Chee... so what do we do now leader?". He asked as the leader moved to seat himself upon his large couch, after the girl he had raped and mauled had been removed from it.

"We do what he says, we wait. But in the meantime, I want you to call Trix for me. Ive got a special job for him".

"Sure thing Leader". He said before moving off to carry out his masters command, as the Immortals leader sat where he was and smiled wickedly.

He then pulled out of his pocket a small photograph that had a picture of Seras in it. It was a image of her dressed in casual cloths and walking with bags in hand, smiling to herself. It also appeared as if the picture had been taken without her consent as she wasnt looking at the camera. The Immortals leader, sickly smiled as he released his long, fat tongue and massaged his crotch with his other hand as a huge buldge formed.

"Big titted Vampire bitch is gonna fucking die pretty soon boys". He said, raising his hand and clenching his fist so tightly, his own long nails cut into the palm of his hand and it started to bleed.

Acknowlaging this, he opened his hand and sickly licked the blood that dripped from it with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Authors note: **__I certainly hope you all liked this update especially after such a long time since this fic was first published. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can put in time for it. Just so you all know, there will be no forced sex scenes here in this fic for Seras. Yes, there will be molestation and attempted rape, but none of the other, so relax. Also, if this chaper isnt a clear enough hinter to you, this fic is going to be extremely dark and horrific, so strap yourselves in. Till the next update, SEE YAH FOLKS!_


End file.
